


This Is Awkward

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sex Talk, but awkward fluff, embarrassed isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Even runs into Isak in the store and catches him buying something. Awkwardness ensues





	

"Are you serious?" Jonas smiled with with wide eyes, "You're gonna have sex with him?"

Isak blushed and nodded, "I think so, I want to. We haven't spoken about it yet but I mean--I dont think he would say no" Isak replies.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jonas asked, not wanting Isak to jump into anything too fast. Isak nodded, "I've  been thinking about it and I am. I just--I wanted you to come to the store to buy stuff with me. I cant go by myself, its too awkward." Isak shared and Jonas nodded. They both put their shoes on and left Jonas' house. They went to the one nearby school as it was the biggest store and would have the most options for Isak to hopefully find what he needed.

Isak led the way to the aisle he needed and immediately felt overwhelmed at the endless rows of condoms and turned red. "How is anyone supposed to know what to get." Isak said, turning to Jonas, "What do you use?" He asked.

"Dude, Trojan will be fine.  But I dont--like is it different with two guys? Do you need something different?" Jonas asked and Isak groaned, "I dont know Jonas, this is why you're here."

"Well if you spoke to your boyfriend about it, you could have went together to figure this out." Isak groaned and rolled his eyes at Jonas, "Im just going to get this one, if its what you use."

"Is it the right size?" Jonas bought up awkwardly. Isak shrugged, looking back up to Jonas, "How the fuck would I know?" He asked.

Jonas slowly nodded in understanding, "You've seen it, no? You guys..haven't done anything?" He asked.

"No we have" He answered correcting him. "I just dont spend my time measuring his dick to know what size condom he would need."  Jonas laughed, "Just get average." Isak nodded and took the box of condoms off the rack, "Nice to know you are getting it in the ass."

"Oh my god Jonas, shut up" Isak groaned and shook his head as he began to make his way to the counter. He stopped abruptly further down the aisle and pointed to the options of lube, "I should get some right?" He asked Jonas. Jonas nodded hesitantly, "I guess Isak, you should have bought Eskild. He would be a better help."

"I thought about it but he would be too excited and giddy about it, making me feel even more awkward than I do now." He replied as he heard a, "Isak?" 

And he was about to shit himself at the familiar voice. He looked up at Jonas, eyes widened, brows raised and jaw dropped. He stood still, eyes shifting and closed them eventually. "Dont tell me its him." Isak said hopefully to Jonas. Isak slowly turned around and saw Even in front of him with his brows raised. Even looked down to Isak's hands who quickly but not quickly enough shoved the condoms behind his back, trying to hand it to Jonas. 

"Its okay, I saw it already, Isak." Isak slowly and awkwardly nodded his head, looking elsewhere but at Even. He was muttering a whole bunch of curses in his head and really just fuck him, for not leaving after getting the condoms. He was about to crumble to the ground if he didnt remove himself from this situation as soon as possible. He looked at Even and then turned away, walking outside of the store.

"Why is he so embarrassed?" Even asked Jonas as he took the condoms out of Jonas hands and walked to the counter to purchase them. Jonas shrugged, "Its awkward for him." Both boys walked outside the store and saw Isak resting on the curb outside of the store. It was dark and night out so there weren't many cards driving by.

"I'll let you guys talk, just tell Isak to text me." Even nodded as Jonas left in the opposite direction. Even walked over to Isak and sat down beside him, "Will you talk to me?" Even questioned.

Isak looked up at Even and down at his hand and noticed the small white plastic bag. He blushed and shook his head looking out to the street, "You bought them?"

"You wanted them, didnt you?" Even asked. Isak playfully rolled his eyes and continued to avoid Even's gaze. "Do you want to talk about it?" Even questioned rubbing Isak's thighs.

Isak shook his head and groaned. 

"Isak, if you dont want to talk about it, youre not ready to have sex." Even said truthfully.

Isak faced Even, "I am ready, I just prefer not to talk about it." He shrugged. 

"Were you going to tell me you wanted to?" He questioned.

"Eventually, not while I was out trying to figure out what condoms to buy." Even smiled and nodded, "You know I have condoms, you didnt have to go out and get some. You would of known if we talked about it."

"Whatever, Even. We talked about it. Thats it. Now you know." He said wanting the conversation to be over with.

Even shook his head, he was finding Isak's embarrassment mildly entertaining. "How long have you been thinking about it?"

"I always think about it." Isak replied. "It didnt occur to me that I would actually want to do it until the night you came over after I told you to end it if you weren't serious."

Even remembered that memory vividly, "That was quite a while ago."

Isak nodded, "I know, I just--thought about it a lot. Had to learn about how it all works before telling you I wanted to."

"So what you mean to tell me...is that you watched porn to figure it out?" Isak blushed, "Are you trying to make me feel as awkward as possible?" He questioned, looking up towards his boyfriend. Even laughed and wrapped his arm around  Isak's shoulder, pulling him closer. 

"So what are we going to do about it now?" Even asked raising his eyebrows flirtatiously. Isak blushed, "I want you." He muttered looking up at Even. Even took hold of Isak by the back of his neck and pulled him to kiss his lips intensely. Even pulled away and stood up, holding his hand out, "Lets go." Isak blushed as he took his hand as Even led them to his house to give Isak what he wanted.


End file.
